scvpathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Commoner
The Commoner is a class designed usually for NPC characters. On the surface they have the lowest stat, bonuses, and saves advancement. They have little access to class skills and skill points and a low hit die base. In fact, in all intents and purposes they are the worst class in the game. Here are the basic rules of the commoner: Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Class Skills: The commoner's class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Handle Animal (Cha), Perception (Wis), Proffession (Wis), Ride (Dex), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int Modifier. Class Features The following is a class feature of the commoner NPC class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: The commoner is proficient with one simple weapon. He is not proficient with any other weapons, nor is he proficient with any type of armor or shield Commoner Flaws: '''At level 1 a commoner may take up to two of the following flaws gaining a bonus feat for each flaw taken. Flaws: '''Chicken Infested: You have chickens. Effect: Whenever you draw a weapon or pull an item out of a container you have a 50% chance of drawing a live chicken instead. No we don't know where the chicken comes from, it's your character. Corpse: You are dead Effect: '''You are a corpse, but you get an extra feat! '''Delicious: Someone cast a divine flavor on you. Effect: '''All monsters attack you if able, regardless of their attitude toward the rest of the party. In addition you go down smooth. When subjected to a swallow whole special attack you are considered two size categories smaller. '''Dirt Farmer: You farm. Now get back to work Serf! Effect: '''You must spend 18 hours every day farming for your liege. If you fail to spend 18 hours every day your liege will send someone to kill you. '''Incomprehensible Accent: Nobody oonstens wu yi se. Effect: '''Nobody can understand what the character says. Your thick accent even baffles linguistics and magical effects '''Peasant Hat: You have an ugly peasant hat. Effect: '''-15 on all diplomacy checks. Other characters in your party can cast command on you once per day with no save allowed. '''Special: '''If you remove the hat, crows peck at your exposted brains, killing you. '''Pig Bond: You have a pig. Good for you Effect: '''You must carry around a pig thats weight equals your maximum weight load. It refuses to walk on its own. If your strength score increases, the pigs weight immediatly changes to match your new maximum load. If your strength score decreases, find a cart or something. '''Special: '''If more then a few inches ever seperates you and the pig, the pig transforms into Urgathoa and skins you alive, (Killing you). '''Unimportant NPC: Nobody cares about you. Effect: You have no name. You are never included when the group divides up treasure, you are always last on the initiative order. Wereshee: ''' '''Effect: You are afflicted with lycanthropy. Your hybrid and animal forms are of harmless sheep. When in hybrid and animal form you suffer the effects of the delicious flaw. Sources: Dragon Magazine #330 Pathfinder Core Rulebook Category:GM Resources